Champion
by Don Mufasa
Summary: The mightiest heroes and villains fight to be the strongest in all of video game history, but a new challenger has arrived to join the fight: The GAMER himself! Courtesy of Master Hand. What will this new development bring, and just what is Master Hand Planning? - A quick one shot concept to be expanded on later
1. Intoduction

A quick One-shot I wrote up, inspired by some of the things I'd glanced over in the Smash Bros. Section. It's very short, but I personally like the premise a lot, and I'm thinking of expanding on it as a story I write on to break my writer's block. Any and all suggestions and ideas are welcome!

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or content borrowed from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, those are the property of Nintendo and their partners in creating the game. Any original scenes or characters are of my own design, and are only for the purpose of a fun fanfic twist on the franchise.**

Champion

Master Hand looked on telepathically from his domain at the edge of reality, the Final Destination. Each of the fighters was in fierce battle, and holding up valiantly—it pleased him. Yet, it was growing boring to him, he felt something was missing. These beings all held one thing in common: they were used to all this. Each of their worlds were equally strange and fantastic, and they needed little reason to battle one another. Some unknown force had drawn them to it, even without the Hand's power of suggestion. Even those two newest arrivals, whom he'd brought from even farther beyond the reaches of this dimension only added so much intrigue. No, he needed someone different, someone more vulnerable...

If he could have grinned, he would have. Hand rose above his platform, and began to slowly tense into a fist. Power and electricity charged all around him. Even the Destination began to quake slightly for all the power he was heralding, for this would be no easy summon. Lightning flashed all around the arena until at last Hand leaned over, and gently released his fingers. Slowly, a young human bathed in ivory light floated down to the platform. Master Hand laughed.

"And now, we shall see how well the warriors fare, for this is a being even beyond anything I can predict or control. For once, let the games fight the gamer!"


	2. Prologue: SOS

I apologize for taking so very long to update this! Don't ever take 21 hours of classes at once in a college semester, bad idea ^^; however, it is now summer break and I am FREE! Get ready to see lots of new stuff!

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or content borrowed from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, those are the property of Nintendo and their partners in creating the game. Any original scenes or characters are of my own design, and are only for the purpose of a fun fanfic twist on the franchise**

Champion

Prologue: SOS

"Is this a dream?" The young man said as he walked along the coastline. One minute he was sitting there, jamming out to rock music and playing Smash Bros., the next minute he awoke in a place he'd never seen before. Or maybe he had...

"If I didn't know any better I'd say this looks like that level in Smash, where you move along the water as Diddy." He frowned. "Alright, did someone chloroform me? I swear Minori if this is another one of your pranks-" he cut off his shouting as something began to appear before him. It bubbled out of the earth with a purple form that was all too familiar. "No way, it can't be..." He backed away slowly. He wanted to be scared, but he was too much in awe—he knew what this was. It grew bigger and rose slowly, forming a slim, four-foot figure before him. It had a black body and was clothed in some sort of green covering with an odd device in its hand-It was a subspace creature!

"Okay...I really must've been drugged. Either that, or I'm going to wake up in my room and have a nice cup of coffee..." He backed away a few steps, eying the creature.

The creature stared at him for a moment, a bit confused at this new enemy. He shrugged, and twitched into a crouching fighting stance. The youth knew what this meant.

"Hey, easy now...I don't want any trouble...good baddie..."

The creature clicked the device and a beam came forth, forming an edge. The boy's eyes widened and he froze as the creature jumped high into the air, sword raised above his head. _Wait, no, I can't go down like this!_ He thought. Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and his arms moved reflexively, catching the primid's hands on the hilt while falling to a knee at the same time. The beam sword's blade hummed just before his eyes, and beyond that, the ominous red gaze of the enemy.

"You think you're tough?" The boy grit his teeth. "No...I don't need to be afraid of you, I've killed dozens of you on a screen, you're nothing!"

The boy suddenly jerked their hands to the side and kicked the primid in the stomach, knocking him onto his back. He scrambled to his feet, away from the primid who was already rising again. It readied itself in a stance once more, but became confused. It looked to its hand: the sword was gone. The boy looked to his own hand, and saw that he'd somehow wrenched it from him, and the blade still hummed active. He grinned.

"My turn."

The boy ran forward and jumped into the air, but rather than copy the monster he slammed into the monster with his feet, pinning him to the earth just before he jammed the sword through its face, and twisted it. The creature twisted and cried out before disintegrating into purple spores, which then faded into nothing.

"Stupid primids." The boy thumbed his nose, then pulled the beam sword out of the ground and looked it over with satisfaction. "Best, souvenir, ever...!" Then he heard a hissing noise, and began to look at his surroundings. All around him, clumps of purple mass were cropping up and slowly forming more minions with all kinds of weapons: boomerangs, guns, swords; some were unarmed, others were red, and one or two were even metal. One primid was one thing...but a few dozen?

The boy held up his hands and grinned nervously, still holding the beam sword from their fallen comrade. "Hey guys, I know I just killed your friend, but can't we talk this out? He started it!"

The primids tilted their heads and twitched. Those with swords slowly began to come forward, almost as if to say _No, we can't talk this out. He started it, we're finishing it._ They rolled their shoulders as they advanced, twitching.

Suddenly a beam tore through one of them and turning them to dust. The boy immediately crouched and covered his head, just before he heard several more beams crash down all around him, accompanied by the sound of burning, sizzling, gunfire, and the cries of the primids. Something ripped through the air and soared over just above them, sweeping powerful winds in its wake wake before crashing and exploding further up the coast. Several more cries were heard, as well as a new voice, and the sounds of crackling electricity.

He opened his eyes and looked. All around were dead and disintegrating primids, except one metal one which still stood, a beam sword pierced through the center of its chest. It staggered forward, reaching for the boy futilely before falling over into purple spores. Off up the coast, blazing and smoking, was a wreckage of some kind. From the shape of the flaming husk and the debris sticking out of the sand, it seemed to be a jet of some kind.

"What is that?" He asked, standing up. Then he heard what sounded like a gun click behind him, and a high whirring sound.

"That's my arwing." A voice spoke behind him. It was male, sarcastic, and had an accent of sorts that he knew all too well.

"Falco!"

The being seized his arm turned him around, pointing the gun straight to his head.

"How do you know my name?" He growled.

The boy didn't know whether to be awestruck or terrified. Standing before him was the bird-man of the Star Fox universe: blue feathers, fierce eyes with the red outline, Arwing leg armor and flight jacket emblazoned with the Great Fox's symbol; he was exactly as he was pictured in the game! But at the same time, his life was in danger. The character he knew so well was real, right here, right now, about to shoot him if he decided he was an enemy.

"I won't ask again."

"I, I..." He was stumped by fear. "I don't know, but please, don't shoot me man, I'm not your enemy I swear! Didn't you see me freak out down here?"

Falco's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I did. My ship was already going down from a bad dog fight, but then I saw someone getting attacked. I figured if my ship was going down I'd put it to good use one last time...honestly I thought you were a friend of mine. I started to walk over and greet you, and then I saw what was in your hand."

The boy looked down at the beam sword, still humming and active.

"So what? It's a beam sword."

"That's a beam sword in primid mode. When they use them, they're green and more powerful than normal. When they drop them and we try to use them, they turn blue, and a failsafe limiter engages. The fact that it's still at full power would normally mean a primid was using it. Or are you maybe one of those shadow copies of the other warriors out there?"

The boy shook his head. "Look, I just yanked this from one of them, from out of their hands while they were trying to attack me—maybe it's broken I don't know!" He looked at Falco pleadingly. "To be honest, I don't think I'm supposed to be here. It was cool at first, but I just wanna get back home now, so please don't kill me. I mean even if I am a primid or an enemy so what? I'm just one guy, you could chew up fifty of me for breakfast."

Falco sighed. "Alright, chill out...it's obvious to me you're harmless. You're practically cryin' at this point." He spun the gun and put it away, then looked the boy over up and down. "Who are you?"

The youth grinned. "The name's Hisashi. Hisashi Yamamoto." He bowed.

"So you can't tell me why you know my name eh?" Falco rubbed his wrists. "Can you at least tell me what world you're from?"

"Huh? My world?"

"Yeah." He looks out to sea. "I've met several people from other worlds. Sounds crazy, I know, but it seems to be a common thing here." He turns back to Hisashi. "You're not the only one trying to get home kid."

_Of course!_ He thought. _This is Smash Bros.! Meeting people from other worlds is a common thing. This may be simpler than I thought after all..._

"Actually Falco, I think I can tell you. You see, my world is actually quite special. There's a reason why I know your name."

"Is it that so?"

"Yeah. It could take a while to explain though..."

Falco looks over to the wreckage of his arwing and nods to it, then grins at Hisashi.

"No worries. I think I got a minute or two."


End file.
